


Hired Hands (and Willing Wands)

by Jassanja



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP, Snupin Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hired Hands (and Willing Wands)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snupin Santa 2008 exchange

Remus turned, and there it was, that wonderful and much-missed feeling of naked skin against his own. Warm and exquisite!

He moved closer, wanting to take in more of the sensation, and, as he moved, other feelings rose to his subconscious as well. There was a burn inside him, butt crack feeling wet and slippery. So the other person wasn't there by accident. Perfect!

Arms sneaked around his waist now, and the memories rushed back to Remus.

Severus!

This was Severus beside him. It was Severus who just pulled him closer again, who just in this moment was pressing his erection against Remus again, who was pushing forward and inside into that small opening that had already been stretched so fine for him just a few hours before.

Remus could and would do nothing else than give himself over to the passion, to the man that had returned into his life on such a sudden and strange way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The night before, Remus had felt restless. He had begun to clean his home, and tried to read but his attention was wandering.

He knew that feeling, knew that there would only be one way to return to a relaxed and calm state again. This restlessness was the sign his body gave him when it was demanding attention, when it needed a night out, a trip to a certain bar.

Remus sighed and tried to talk himself out of it. He never felt really good when he returned home, knowing that the attention he had gotten was not given because of his person, but because he had paid for it. It wasn't a good deal to spend so much money on such little distraction. Unfortunately, his balls still felt like exploding even after wanking three times in a row.

Grumbling at himself he went to clean up and get ready for his trip.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was Sunday night so the place wasn't as full as it could have been and Remus had no problems spotting the guys for hire at the bar. It had been some time since his last visit here so nobody was familiar. After having a good look at all of them Remus decided on a nice guy with strong, muscled arms.

As soon as he stepped up to the guy some muggle bills changed hands and the both of them moved to a darker corner without further prelude.

Remus got his trousers loose, and the young man grabbed for the already hard and slightly wet cock with his big but smooth hands.

The strokes were long and slow in the beginning but became faster as soon as Remus started to rock his hips in need. It took only moments and Remus pressed his face into the well- defined shoulder of the lovely whore. Groaning, he shot his load over the hired hand.

Muscle man just wiped his hand on a handkerchief held ready in his pocket, and then he went directly back to the bar in hope to get another customer tonight, preferably one that could afford more than just a handjob

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"I took you for the more romantic type." a well- known voice sneered at Remus who was just getting his senses back, and indeed Severus Snape stood now in the exact spot the whore had just moments ago.

"Some itches need scratching without chocolate and flowers involved first,"Remus answered calmly as he closed his trousers. "And since you know this place, Severus, I take it that you are here for similar reasons." Remus smiled sweetly up at the taller man.

"I have never come here to pay for any personal services!" Snape claimed, and lifted his chin higher.

"Then why do you come here?" Remus asked. "It can't be for the drinks. They are horrible."

Severus nodded, then said, "I'm just here to watch.¨

"Isn't it too dark for that?"

"There is a potion that allows a better night vision."

"Of course there is!" Remus laughed.

Severus scowled down at him with even more intensity.

"So you think you're better than I or the other men here because you don't pay for offered services, but then you watch others until you're so excited that you can't stand it anymore and toss off at home?" Remus asked while pretending that he didn't see the scowling.

"I never said that I do so!" Snape said hastily.

Remus didn't have any potion to help his night vision along but he was pretty sure that there was colour rising to Severus's face. Severus slapped his hand away as Remus reached for his crotch but he wasn't fast enough. Remus had felt what he had wanted to know.

"Your wand seems to be ready to spark some magic," Remus grinned with a hint of mischief. "So you can't tell me that you won't wave it around for a bit once you return home."

"And even if I do so, that is no matter of yours," Severus snarled.

Remus chuckled. "But would it not be soooo much more interesting if you would do it here? Do it right in front of me?"

"How dare you suggest it?" Snape snapped back. "Somebody could see."

"I don't think that there are voyeurs here aside from you. It's too dark for normal eyes. Besides, who cares what others do if there are so many guys here that you can hire for your own fun." Remus let his voice drop and become more seductive. "Come on, Severus. Don't be such a prude."

Remus felt his pants growing tight again, and he let his own hand stroke along his bulge as he continued to urge Severus on. "Lying and spying but too afraid to stroke your prick in a dark corner of a bar? Now what a coward we have here."

"I'm not a coward," Snape growled.

"Right here and right now you are."

"As you wish" Snape said in a tight voice as he let his hand slip into his trousers and Remus could see that he gave himself a short squeeze before pulling the hand out again. "Are you happy now Lupin? I did it for you."

"Oh, Severus, that was not what I asked you to do. Don't think that you will get out of this that easy." Remus touched his wand in his pocket and silently spelled Severus stuck to the wall behind them.

"Lupin you're breaching the secrecy contract! No unnecessary magic in front of muggles!" Snape snapped as he tried to step away but was unable to remove himself from the wall. He was glued to it from the shoulders down to the small of his back.

"Stay calm Severus" Remus whispered in his ear, deliberately touching it with his lips. "Nobody has noticed a thing. Just relax and enjoy."

Remus opened Severus's trousers and took the eager prick out.

"Lupin get your dirty paws off of me!" Severus protested.

"Complain as much as you want Severus, you body speaks another language," Remus said. He ignored any further protests by gliding to his knees and taking Severus's cock in between his lips.

Severus hissed in pleasure and surprise.

Remus started to suck deeply on the length then let it almost slip from his mouth until all he still had hold on was a stretched bit of foreskin. Then he took him fully back and continued his efforts until he had Severus moaning out loud before he stopped and got back to his feet.

Severus was arching his hips as far as the spell allowed but Remus ignored his silent urgings. Instead, he leaned in close to Severus's face and kissed him. Remus was surprised how down right eagerly Severus responded. There was real fire in the kiss. Time for Remus to dare more than he had hoped when he started teasing.

"Do you want to fuck me Severus?" Remus asked, his voice breathless and thick with arousal.

Severus all but moaned a yes.

Remus was about to open his trousers again as Severus protested. "Not here... not like this!"

Remus nodded and grasped Severus on the waist as he undid the sticking charm and apparated them right into his bed while claiming another kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Snupin Santa 2008 exchange


End file.
